


Declaration of love

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Declaring love, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Plot, Porn Video, Sherlock is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is fed up of hiding their relationship but is letting Sherlock deal with it a bad idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration of love

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not as good as the other 'discovereds' but written as a quite sweet/porny mini story. As always I really appreciate comments :) 
> 
> Also happy to take ideas! Let me know.

"I guess I just don't see why it bothers you so much Sherlock" John looked tired. They had been arguing for hours now. They were going round in circles and they were both fed up but unable to let it go. He flopped into his chair and let his head roll back and stared at the ceiling. 

Sherlock stood facing the fire. He didn't want to watch John while they argued about this again. It was pointless and worst of all it made him feel bad when he saw John's face crumble in like a small childs. "We've been through this over and over. What's the point? There's nothing new to say"

"Then just tell me the truth, that's all I need. Are you....are you embarrassed by me, by us?"

Sherlock snapped his head around. He looked confused. "Of course not. What is there to be embarrassed about?" 

John smiled. He knew that Sherlock was being totally honest. His heart lifted slightly at the words. "Nothing. Some people might talk or be unpleasant is all I'm suggesting" 

"Stupid people" said Sherlock turning back to the fire.

John gave a small chuckle. "Yes. stupid people" He sat up and rested his arms on his knees. "So why?"

Sherlock sighed "Really? I feel like we're stuck in some sort of loop"

"I just....It'd be nice to go out for meals together, meet friends for drinks....share a room properly"

"We already do all that John"

"Argh! You know what I mean!" John got up and walked to the kitchen for a beer. He couldn't face this conversation sober anymore. He rooted through some truly questionable items in the fridge and pulled a beer out. He opened it and sat at the table deep in thought. After a few minutes Sherlock appeared at his shoulder. "You're angry" he said.

"No. Not angry." He reached up to take Sherlock's hand which rested on his shoulder. 

"Upset?"

"No"

"Sad?"

"Sherlock! I'm okay, really. I just don't understand"

Sherlock sighed. He bent and wrapped his arms around Johns chest. "It means this much to you?"

"I...Yes it does" he admitted. 

"Fine"

"What"? John turned quickly to look at Sherlock's face. 

"Fine, I said fine"

John didn't answer. He couldn't. There was a lump in his throat and he was scared that if he tried to talk he'd just croak. He settled for kissing Sherlock's cheek. "Thank you" he squeaked. 

Sherlock smiled at his funny little reaction. "I didn't know it meant this much to you and I really do not see why but if it makes you this happy, fine, do it."

"I love you too" John croaked. He coughed looking a bit embarrassed. 

Sherlock moved so his lips brushed Johns ear and whispered "Do you still have that video of us?"

John blushed further still. "You mean the bedroom one?"

"No I mean the one of you almost bending me in half and fucking me"

John nearly choked. "Yes I do" He coughed to clear his throat "You, uh, want to watch it?" 

Sherlock started to nibble gently on Johns ear. "Yes I do. First lets go re-enact it" 

John groaned. "Sherlock the things you do to me...."

"Well generally it's the things you do to me John" Sherlock growled knowing the effect he was having on John. 

John leapt up taking Sherlock by the hand and dragging him toward the bedroom.

"Woah. Just a second. I'll be there in a moment" 

Johns face fell comically and Sherlock laughed. "Really. Go. Be a minute"

John smiled with a goofy look and left. 

Sherlock smiled to himself. He loved John, he really did. He knew he got it wrong sometimes but never why it was wrong. But today he could fix it. He walked quickly to John's laptop and found the video of them in the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow when he saw quite how many videos John had made...and they'd have to have a talk about poorly timed close ups. Without too much trouble he found the file he was looking for and copied it. He smiled, He was definitely getting the hang of this boyfriend thing. 

John woke the next morning to find Sherlock curled in tight to him. He was asleep so John stayed still. Ever since they'd become a couple Sherlock had started to sleep on a much more regular basis. He would curl into John and sleep. Sherlock usually woke first but it was a huge improvement on his usual erratic sleep pattern. John liked these moments. Sherlock looked so vulnerable and calm. 

Johns phone started to ring and Sherlock's eyes fluttered open. John cursed but reached behind him to pick it up. "e-oo" He croaked. He listened for a few minutes then hung up. He looked at Sherlock. No. No. He wouldn't have would he? Surely not. He rolled away from Sherlock and got out of bed. He padded naked to the living room and put the TV on. He found the channel and....his mouth fell open

"...and Londons famous consulting detective Sherlock Holmes caught in a compromising position with his, uh, partner John Watson" said the newsreader, struggling to hide a grin. John stood there and started to smile. Sherlock had done it. A bit dramatically maybe. Sending out a statement to the newsdesk that he was a taken man. John started to grin. He couldn't help himself. Now everyone knew and they didn't have to hide, to pretend.

A highly pixelated picture came up behind the newsreader. "We can't show any of the footage unfortunately. Some online sites have been heavily criticised for streaming the whole video. Why Sherlock Holmes released the video is still unknown and yet to be confirmed. We will keep you updated on this extraordinary video"  
John had gone pale and seemed to have forgotten how to breath, He gasped for breath and fell into Sherlocks armchair. Sherlock had send that video out. That video!

Sherlock walked into the living room yawning and running a hand through his hair. He looked at the TV and smiled. "Oh good." He looked at John at confusion. "What's wrong?" 

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" John croaked. You sent a very explicit, 26 minute video of us....of us...."

"Fucking" said Sherlock in what he thought was a helpful tone

John just nodded wordlessly. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Sherlock took Johns hands and hauled him to his feet. He kissed him on his forehead. "This is what you wanted. I did this for you"

John shook his head and struggled to speak "I wanted...You...what?"

"Last night. The never ending discussion. You've been going on for weeks about telling everyone we're together. Then last night I saw how much it was hurting you so I thought what's the quickest, easiest way and I did it" He smiled at John.

"But...but..this!" John stared at Sherlock's happy face. He couldn't be angry with that face but still...He took a deep, calming breath. "Thank you for doing what I wanted Sherlock. Maybe next time could you not share the very personal videos of us with the media"

Sherlock's face fell slightly "and all your contacts"

"And all...What!"

"Have I got it wrong? I told everyone like you wanted"

John was torn between yelling and running away but one look at Sherlock and he knew why he'd done it and just couldn't be angry. "This isn't usual. You don't even realise do you?" He cups Sherlock's face with his hands. "You did this because you love me and wanted to make me happy didn't you?"

"Of course. It's what you wanted" 

"It is never what I would of done and I never would have made you do this but it's all part of the reason I love you"

Sherlock face breaks into a wide smile. He kisses John hungrily, his hands going round Johns waist. "Should I not have sent all the other videos then?"


End file.
